Sweet Lil' Angel o' Mine
by Aeris Aimara Ciren
Summary: Everyone knows Dixons are good for nothing. . . Well not everyone. And that's just fine with both Dixon men. All they need is her love and support.
1. Chapter 1

In the times before, people in their shit town all had things to say about the Dixons and none of it were good. When the world went to hell, people still didn't. Now they do have something to say. And it's good, but only for one Dixon and he is loved by those in his family. But the other Dixon? He was the devil. Someone to be watched. They didn't trust him. He was alright with that. He give to shakes of his lily white ass what they said, what they thought.

Only two people ever gave a shit about him, ever saw him differently. His brother and his Angel. For these two people he would go through hell to find them. And he did. And for that he was truly blessed in this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ole Merle knew what he wanted. When the world went to hell he was hunting down one of his stashes to fuck himself stupid. He was more than halfway there and wanted to take it that one step further. With his mind conjuring up images that would prove horrifically true later in the end days. Grinning madly, he was finally to his hidey hole.

Only thing he found was his father in the derelict cabin outside of their shit town. Crushed under the weight of a large weapons safe the younger Dixon men kept, the old man was already dead. The cause of said death rather obvious by all of the weight of the safe and the pills scattered around him and stained in his blood. Growls could be heard from the undead old man as he reached for his son's leg.

Ole Merle just stood there and laughed. "I knew'd ya die sooner or later, fucker."

Laughter still rumbling in his chest, Merle stumbled further into what could barely be called a cabin, taking a moment to deliberately step on his undead father's hand. Laughing harder when the bones crunched. Yet the undead body kept reaching for him.

Merle knew the world's gone to shit. He didn't care. As long as he had his stash and his brother, all was right in his world. Stepping out from the cabin he stumbled into the yard behind it. Leaning against a broken down truck, he ripped open a bag and grabbed the man kindest to him, good 'ol Jack Daniels.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl couldn't hear his steps as he moved through the underbrush of the forest around him. His face locked in a scowl as he followed the sound of cursin' and bizarre laughter. Eventually he'd find his brother and they could get the fuck outta this shithole.

He cleared his mind and kept moving. The cursin'and laughing getting closer. He knew those sounds. The raspy edge, from the years of smoking, to that thick laughter. Daryl knew what he'd find. Everything in him told him to turn the fuck around. His brother was his blood. If there was anything Merle and Daryl knew; it was loyalty.

Blood is blood. Fuck water. Moonshine is where it's at. "Merle!"

"Well lookey here. Little Darylina's come to say hi ta Ole Merle." Raucous laughter greeted Daryl's ears as he realized his brother was fucked outta his mind.

"Fuck Merle! What's wrong with you?! The world's going to shit and you're out here?!"

Merle's laughter died in an instant, his face blank, voice sober. "He's dead at the cabin. Groaning and spitting. Reaching to eat me."

Daryl's arms dropped, his grip loosened on the crossbow. "H-how?"

"The worthless pile of shit OD'd and the safe in the living room crushed him." Merle stood up to face his brother. Looking down at him, Merle knew it was just them. "It you and me Darylina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet** Miss Bethany Greene knew nothing but safety and security in her life on the farm. She learned through the examples and lessons her family taught her on how to live her life.

Her mama and daddy raised a sweet girl. Her brother taught her how to have a backbone. Her sister taught her how to get herself out of trouble. Uncle Otis taught her to ride and shoot. Aunt Patricia taught her how to cook and sew.

None of this meant she was ready for her world to soon end. "Mama! Daddy's ready to go."

Her feet tapped up the stairs by the front door in a friendly little staccato to the next floor. "Bethy, don't forget to call your brother when we get back. He wants you to come out for a weekend soon."

Nodding her head she reached the top and saw an older woman, laugh lines around her eyes and dark blonde hair pulled away from her face. An older version of her. "Sounds good mama. I can't believe he's coming back for good."

"Shawn's always done what's right. Now, where's your sister?" She set done the last sheet in the hall closet, before closing the door.

"Down with Daddy. We're just waiting for you to finish up." She took the empty basket from her mom to take it downstairs. "Grab your things and I'll meet ya'll in Daddy's truck."

She turned on her heel and walked, not noticing the proud sigh leave her mama or the content smile on the older woman's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Some would say there was nothing colder than the heart of a Dixon, but they never understood the pain that the youngest, Daryl, carried around when he realized his brother was gone.

Some would say that Dixons never brought hope, they killed it. A little piece of hope lived in Daryl's heart that his brother was still alive. Especially seeing the little 'x' by his brother's hand. There were marks that the two boys developed over the years to let the other know where they were or that they were alive and their old man hadn't gotten one of his sons dead.

Some would say they knew the Dixons. Little bastards good for nothing but bringing more useless Dixon bastards into the world.

Now, we all know that's not true. At least, in the end of days. Shall we watch these Dixons prove us wrong?

'Fuck!' He grit his teeth, trying to get the snare opened. 'Fuckin' lazy ass old man. Could never oil his damn traps.'

He snarled, not going to let a rusted piece of shit win over on him. He hadn't survived for 32 years to be beat out by a glorified piece of scrap metal.

"Damn it Merle!" Daryl walked over to his brother, sick of the grunting.

"You step any closer Darylina and we gon' hava problem." Merle crouched down in front of the rabbit, holding its leg down before he grabbed his knife and sliced through cleanly. Tossing the petrified rabbit at his brother, Merle stood and walked back to the derelict cabin. More like a shack, anyhow.

"Where the fuck you going?" Daryl was halfway through skinning the fur from the meat.

"Inta town, we need more shit."

"Fine. I'm comin' with ya." He threw the skins in a crate by the door and the organs in a bin to freeze.

"Do what the fuck ever you want. Make sure the generators are soused up. We won't be back fer 'while." Merle walked by the undead body of Will Dixon, pinned to the wall. "Fuckin' lazy ass old man" He laughed and kept walking to the back.

"Merle. Where the fuck we goin'?" He followed his brother into the house, not sparing the body another glance.

"we're goin' ta 'Lanta, baby brother." The oldest living Dixon smirked, grabbin' his bag of shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping outta the car before Hershel could stop it, Beth flew out to her only brother. "Bubby!"

Shawn just stood there, a haunted smile on his face, quickly masked before she took notice. "Monkey." She threw herself at him and hugged tight. His smile was wide.

He could barely get her to let go, not even bothering to really try. He just picked up her fallen bags near their feet, leading them into the hotel.

Looking at the amused grin on his dad's face both of Hershel Greene's youngest children waved bye to him as his car left the lot and turned onto the busy street.

"How was your last tour, Bubby?" Beth's head laid on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

This was good. Shawn felt at home again. "It was hotter than hell. I'm glad I ain't ever goin' back."

Surprised, she was sitting up and looking at him. "Why? What's goin' on Shawn?"

He grabbed one of her hands, his hold tight and secure, but not bruising. "I resigned from active duty. I have one last stint in a couple of months and I'm done. Things just ain't what they seem."

The gears were turning in her head as she was trying to put together the pieces he was barely putting out there. "Can you tell me anymore?"

"Anything further is classified." He looked down, shuddering slightly. "I didn't feel human seeing the things that happened. The only thing kept me going was knowin' ya'll were safe."

Her grip tightened, before she snuggled into him. "I looked forward to every message from you, Bubby. I'm glad you're home fer good. You gon' tell daddy?"

"I will. This week. He won't be too happy." He gave a weak smile thinking about what his dad always says: "'Greenes are steadfast people, Shawny. When things get tough, we're still there. Fightin' til our last breath. '"

Beth laughed, trying her best to imitate the mature and candescent tones of Hershel Greene. "Daddy'll understand. He'll be madder than a wet cat, but he'll understand."

"I want ya ta stay with me fer awhile, Bethy. I'll be movin' back to the farm by the end of the week."

"School's out for the summer. Other than helpin' mama with the garden and daddy with the farm, I have nothing to do. Maggie owes me so she can do them for a few weeks." Her blonde head bobbed up and down, a wide smile on her face.

"Speakin' of, Maggie still mad at me?" He looked down at Beth, a good ole boy grin on his face, showing off his white teeth.

"Ya know it, bubby. What'd you do ta her anyway?" She grinned back, thinking of how Maggie tied up Shawn's room after he left the last time. "She wouldna tell me anything."

"I'll tell ya later, monkey."

Beth crossed her arms and pouted, looking him down. "She told me the same."

He just laughed and stood up. "Have you been keeping up with your practice?"

"Daddy wasn't too happy when you gave me a gun for my birthday. He wasn' even happier when he found out I was using it to practice wit. But he realized I had a permit and that you taught me, he let me keep it. After I got grounded for three months."

"You were only grounded for a week and you know it, monkey. Especially when you turned those baby blues on him. Mama mad?"

"Still is, bout it. She hasn't been feeling well lately. Daddy's trying to get her to go the doctor's but she ain' having none a it. Says it's just hay fever and it'll pass." She looked down worried.

Shawn walked outta the kitchen, his brow furrowed and eyes full of worry. Two cans of root beer and a bowl of popcorn in his arms. "What is it, baby girl?"

"She's not getting any better bubby. She fell at church last week and daddy and Maggie took her home. She can barely get up anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

There was one thing that could be said 'bout Merle Dixon and that was he would do anything for his little brother. Go to the ends of the Earth to protect him and he has. From the day he walked into his home from Juvie lock-up when he was protectin' Daryl. 10 years apart and that's all that separated them. He took every beating from Will Dixon that was meant for Daryl, caring for him.

He was selling dope and moonshine from his Daddy's stash to make sure Daryl had diapers and formula til he was old enough not to need 'em no more. Skipping school to make sure his mama was still drinking her life away and Daryl was still breathing and his worthless ole daddy weren't around.

He got caught one day and only one person he ever trusted 'round baby Daryl, the crazy old bat who lived down the way and through the forest. She took care of Daryl when he was locked up in exchange for meat the two boys hunted til she passed on when Daryl was 4 or 5. He couldn't remember anymore. By that time Daryl were old enough to care for himself and knew to stay outta trouble.

The old bat left the boys her land and some money that got them good and cared for. Those boys never touched the money but kept the land, it's where they were leaving now to 'Lanta.

Merle Dixon only ever did right by his baby brother. For everyone else and himself, nothing more than shit. He got drunk when he could and high if he could. The only time he could remember bein' truly clean and sober for a long period of time was when they forced his ass in the Army the minute he turned 18. The 6 years he spent there taught him more than needed. He was a good ole boy scout, til someone started talking shit 'bout his brother. Given Honorable Discharge from his position as one of the youngest at 24 to make Staff Sergeant on his way to Sergeant First Class, he left the Army and fell in with his old crowd before that got real old real quick.

Going home was hard, trying to explain that he was home for good ate at his pride seeing as he failed in the Army like he did everything else. It's what Dixons did. He chose never to tell Daryl why he was released.

When he came home it was to a different boy than the one he left. The Daryl from before had been sweet and prideful, this one now he looked down on, was surly and a downright bastard, covered in cuts and bruises. It wouldn't be til years later that Merle would see the same marks on Daryl's back that covered his.

Will Dixon stood pissed at how pathetic is youngest was. "Git up and fight me you sissy faggot." His fists landed down hard on an 11 year old Daryl's already bloody head. More cuts were showing up in his hair as they caught on the rings covering Will Dixon's hands.

The youngest boy refused to stand as he lie curled in a fetal position, hoping the pain would end soon. A feral smirk on his lips, Will Dixon gave up using his fists.

Downing the last of his shit moonshine, vision going blurry for a moment he staggered on his feet towards the back the trailer to his closet, pulling out a weighty cord that had long since been cut into smaller strips at the bottom so that the there were thinner, shaper pieces of wire.

Will Dixon remembered a time not long ago when he used this on his first son. It taught that boy a lesson and this one will do the trick as well.

Staggering back to the front of the house he laughed in derision as he saw the other boy still sobbing and curled in on himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A small look into GReene family history and Shawn Greene's own history . . Hmmm**

Beth Greene had always lived a sheltered life for the most part. Being the youngest child of three, it was no wonder her father kept such a close eye on her from the day she was born. The Green farm had been in their family for over 200 years and it was the fourth thing that made her father the most proud, the only other thing than his three children that kept him going no matter what.

Marriage to his first wife, Josephine was rocky from the get go. Him being a steady drunk and then getting clean and sober for her, before the birth of his first baby girl Maggie. Josephine came in his life like a tornado - fast and changing everything in it's wake and left it the same way. She lost her life a few years after Maggie was born. They said she suffered no pain and later diagnosis says it was a stroke brought on by a brain aneurysm.

He did his best to fight the temptation of the bottle and take care of his Magpie and keep the farm going. The other farm hands can only do so much. Hershel Greene was a strong man, who met strong women and married them. Hershel Greene counted himself a lucky man to have met both his wives, both the greatest loves of his life.

Where Josephine was not afraid to let her wants be known and not afraid to got toe to toe with anyone, Annette Greene had a quiet kind of strength, one that led her to be able to leave her abusive first husband before things went bad and he try to kill her unborn child. Having met Hershel Greene while still pregnant with Shawn, she knew this was the man for her. It took all she had divorce Jack shortly after Shawn was born. However, before the divorce could be finalized, Jack DeMattos lost his life. With no other family members for the remainder of his holdings to go to, everything went to Annette.

Hearing about the widowed woman, Hershel called upon the new widow. For a time they courted and 3 months later they were married. Shawn was his son and the papers said so, Hershel's adoption of his son proved Shawn was his and always would be. It was his name on the boy's birth certificate.

Hershel thought his life and family were complete until his little doodlebug came into the picture. Being in his late 50s - early 60s, he never thought himself capable of having anymore children and he mourned being unable to give Annette aq daughter of her own loins, though Maggie was everything she could ever need. Bethany Josephine Greene came to them in a time of love and happiness.

All her life, neither of her parents could tell her no. All her life she was loved and protected by her two older siblings. All her life, until the end of days, she was happy.

She missed Maggie when she went off to Atlanta for school and Shawn when he signed up to fight for his country.

The day he left, Shawn felt the pride of his Father and the cautious support of his mother, the hidden carelessness of his 'twin' sister and the fearful support of his baby sister.

He never regretted the decision he made to enlist. From the minute the recruiter spotted him, he knew his life would take a different path than the normal veteran.

The moment Shawn stepped foot on the base for training, he was enlisted for special training. The four years he was in JROTC and JNROTC during high school he showed an aptitude for strategy and leadership that put him in the spotlight.

Since leaving high school he climbed the ranks with a fluid dexterity that outshone many. Basic at 17, graduation at 18, and now at 21 he was the youngest staff sergeant the US Military had. The most brilliant tactician too. He was the reason his teams made it out of the last stint they had and only retained minor casualties. One of their own losing his leg, he was now home with his new wife and their second baby on the way. The Marine has moved onto a farm near the Greenes and was enjoying a life with his young family.

Family was the only thing that mattered to Shawn. The family he made with the boys on his squads through blood, sweat, tears and fear, as well as the family he was born into that consisted of his Aunt Patricia and Uncle Otis and his cousins Billy, Lacey, Arnold, Susie, and Rachel, his dad, mom, and two sisters. He was fighting for them. Now, with this new shit they were trying to cover up he was leaving his boys to protect his blood. They understood.

The military, the government would try to keep him quiet. He was ready for them. In case his life was forfeit, he would spend the rest of it he could with his family; especially his monkey.

"Daddy's having the doctor come out tonight and look her over. She wasn't doin' much better when I left. I almost didn't leave, she's not able to keep food down for long." Tears began to fall down her face, worryin' her lip she looked up when his thumb pulled her lip from her teeth and wiped her tears.

"It's late, so we'll sleep here for the night and then head out to see mama in the mornin'. C'mere, monkey." He crooned to her as she crawled into his lap and began to cry in earnest.

His throat was tight as he feared their mama may have caught what the government is trying to keep on lockdown. What has already hit a part of the middle east may have already spread to the rest of the world, despite the measures they took. It may have been why they've evacuated the area and brought most of their people home. And the ones that didn't make it, their bodies were burned and their families sent flags and a medal of honour.

 **A/N: Any information regarding the military may be wrong and all fault lies with me. Sorry if it confused anyone. I used creative license to work the story to fit my needs and how I see Shawn for this. Hehe. I hope ya'll liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl scowled as he followed Merle towards their parked vehicles, carrying his load of their shit. Throwing it in the back of Daryl's pickup, Merle headed over and straddled his bike. "We'll hit up Lambert's place and then go see about a few pussies who owe me a favor. The shit I heard ain't going down right."

Jumping up and getting it cranked , Merle revved his bike, loving the sound of the roar in the engine.

Slamming the door on his truck, one turn of the ignition and his own baby purred to life. Daryl pressed the gas down, revving the 1980 Dodge Cummins' engine to get it going. Both men laughed at the sounds their rides made. The little joys get the brothers going.

Looking through his back window, he made sure there was nothing loose to fly out and the meat was strapped down. He followed Merle out of the parking way and down the long drive through the land till they hit a side road.

He looked through the window and watched the derelict cabin with their crushed father fade into the background. The tight clenching of his gut loosened up as he saw Merle's head pull back and he laughed again. A smirk passed his lips for a moment before he gazed ahead, following his brother like he's done all his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn's arms were tight around Beth as she watched the doctor leave their parents' bedroom and speak to her father. The much older man leaned harder against the wall in the hallways as the new was imparted to him.

Brow furrowing, Shawn tried to listen over Beth's quiet sobs. "- sick. . . medicine. . . nothin'. FE-. -Lanta. . . CDC. . ."

"Shawn?" Maggie stood at by them by the stairwell watching their dad and the doctor. None of the siblings spoke for a long time. The only sounds heard were the low rumblings between Hershel and the doctor, who didn't look the best himself.

"They're not talkin' to me, Mags. We'll just have to see." With that he picks up Beth and carries her into her room.

Tucking her in, he pushed a stray hair behind her ear and a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good nigh', monkey."

She blearily woke up as he carried her into her room. watching the light play over his darker features, those graced unto him by his father, there was a moment he looked at her and her heart jolted.

When he left to fight, sayin' he was bein' called, she missed him. It had felt like there was a piece of her missing. Shawn could be and is overprotective and sometimes even annoying, but in the years she's walked the earth she has never found anyone else that understood her the way he does.

There was a connection between the two of them that transcended the familial connection most siblings growing up together had. She would almost believe he was the other half of her soul.

Shawn sat at the edge of the bed, watching her through concerned green eyes. He knew what the problem with his Ma was and after talking with his father, the older man did not believe him. While a realist, Hershel Greene was blind to things he didn't want to understand. One of which was the old world was fading and something was coming.

He gently pushed an errant strand of hair from Bethy's face. Grabbing his gun at his side he stood and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive was long, not in terms of distance but in terms of Daryl having to listen to Merle's mouth and his many complaints. The brothers made a quick stop at Merle's derelict hide-away to pick up the trailer, along with more hunting gear and they were off again.

They noticed the closer they got to the city, the heavier the traffic became.

Daryl had known his brother his entire life, and as soon as they were on the road he'd recognized the hard set of Merle's shoulders. He could almost see the white of his brother's clenched fists on the steering wheel.

The road passed along quickly as Merle drove and the brothers sat in silence. They'd turned the radio off to spare themselves having to listen to the same blaring message over and over, telling people to head to the nearest FEMA shelter or hospital. They were to report if they were sick or stay locked in their homes until someone came for them.

Hospitals and police stations were the types of places the brothers would be avoiding, 'sides they had no reason to see the inside of a hospital. Not with the police crawling over 'em, and there bein' a warrant out for Merle's stupid ass.

With the traffic getting heavier on the main highways, the brothers took a detour down the back roads headin' towards 'Lanta. These roads were virtually clear.

Daryl looked out the window making sure Merle's bike was still strapped down on the trailer. He wasn't surprised to see it was, given how securely they'd tied it down to prevent any jarring from the road trip. Particularly on this turn off from one of the main highways into the coty, it was simply a dirt road and very rough going.

Lambert's place wasn't far off down the dirt road they were driving. When they arrived Daryl knocked an elbow into Merle's arm, getting his attention and asking, "He good?"

"He's good, lil brotha. He's got himself clean in the military, got a family and everythang now." He risked a peek over at Daryl who was looking straight ahead. "He owes me and had me all set up just in case something went down. We're going to pick it all up. We'll be good up at the cabin until it all blows over."

"No tricks?" Returning his brother's gaze, Daryl's was piercing. _Is Daryl returning Merle's gaze_

"He's the reason I damn near got clean. After everything that went down."


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: A/N: I am SOOO sorry for how long it's taken me to get a chapter out. I'm hoping to get back into it. . . slowly. Now here's some more Beth\Shawn fluff.

* * *

When he first held her in his arms, they were at the hospital and it was the day after she was born. There was a tiny red faced cherub and for the first time that day she opened her bright blue eyes. From then, he knew his sister was something special. He knew it was his job to protect her.

Beth was a quiet baby, always has been. Until she was with Shawn and then she'd babble and gurgle away. Nothing made Annette Greene happier than to see her children loving and getting along.

His mama let him name his sister and he named her after a girl he saw once. The girl was stunning, and she looked strong and brave. She was tall and blonde with the brightest blue eyes.

It had only been a few years back and he remembered these things about the woman. Every day as he watched Beth grow he would think the two young women would start to look more and more similar to each other. He was so young when he had seen the woman once; as the years roll by his vision of her grows fuzzy and distorted. It was nothing. If he really thought about it, Bethy also looked like his late Aunt Sarah and late Cousin May.

Since the day she was born he rarely left his sister's side for long. Except to go off and play with Maggie sometimes, cuz babies didn't play much.

Growing up, he loved to hold Beth and help his mama take care of her. It warmed the hearts of the Ladies of the Church and the Greene clan to see how close the two siblings were. She fit right with him. Her bright blue eyes met his dark green ones and it was perfect.

For that connection, it was a big reason he gave up his career in the military to come home. With everything he and his boys had seen happen in the deserts, Shawn knew it was already in the US. The signs were all around.

"Thanks for everything man. Give my love to your family and life be with you, may we meet again, brother." Shawn hung up the little satellite phone and sighed before going out to hunt for his sister. "Bethy?"

Hearing his footsteps on the stairwell and him calling out her name once, she look up from the desk in her room, setting her pen down when she noticed the tense set of his shoulders as he entered her room. "What's up Bubby?"

Stepping forward he held out the satellite phone, waiting for her to take it. "I need you to hold onto this for me. If it rings answer it and just write down everything that is said. This is important, please?"

Her bright blue eyes widened when the phone was set in her hand. Shawn wrapped her fingers tightly around it. "Don't let anyone else get their hands on it. Not Maggie, not Daddy, no one."

She just mutely nodded in shock as he smiled tightly before bending down and kissing her cheek and heading for the door. "Bubby, what'er you doin'?"

The sable headed man paused for a minute, looking back at his younger sister. Shaking his head, he tugged on his ear twice and then left down the hall to his room to grab something. He spared one more look back at the top of the stairs before he bound down them and out the front door, hollering that he'd be back.

Left in his wake and clutching to that phone like a lifeline, Beth's skin went pale. There was only one other time Shawn had ever done that and it was when their daddy went on a bender after his two sisters died a few years back. Whatever was going on was secret and bad. Goosebumps sprouted up her skin underneath her clothes as she looked down at the phone in her hand.


End file.
